


A Stolen Spark

by Dellessa



Series: Unicorn Tails [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Unicorns, unicornformers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa





	A Stolen Spark

The largest of the mechs raised a cube of highgrade to his lip-plates. “Yah should see the virgin,” he slurred, “Pretty little thing, but a real glitch. Can’t even transform. His creators were happy to get'em off of their hands. Said he was useless otherwise. Wouldn't mind taki’n a sample myself.” 

One of the other mech’s hit him on the shoulder pauldron, “We need him intact yah slaghead. No Unicorn would go near’im if he wasn’t. ‘Sides, yah can have a turn after the fact. We can use ‘im till we get bored. And frag...can yah imagine how rich we’ll be? Those horns fetch enough to buy a whole kingdom.” 

In the corner Jazz pulled his cloak more tightly around his frame. The hood hid the nub on his forehead, granted most mechs would not even know what it was. It wasn’t like there were many mechs that had seen a unicorn in it’s root form. It left him free to roam the city and gather what information he could. 

Jazz’s spark grew cold. They were going to hurt the poor mech they had bought, it was worse than he thought. He waited until they left before slipping out and following them.

The virgin was bound and gagged inside what appeared to be a storage closet. They had left him in the dark. The mech wasn’t much more than a youngling, just in his first adult upgrade, and clearly terrified. 

Jazz inched into the room, and closed the door behind him. He summoned a mage light, setting it bobbing gently above his helm. It cast the bound mech in an eerie light, but made the room bright enough for Jazz to work at the knots. He took the blindfold off of the trembling mech, and was surprised to see gold optics staring up at him. 

“Don’t scream...they will hear us,” Jazz whispered. “I’m going to get you out of this.” 

The mech’s optics widened, but he gave the smallest of nods of understanding. 

Jazz cut him free, and helped him stand on wobbly peds. The mechling seemed to been in a daze as they snuck out of the building and was absolutely terrified when they were spotted. Jazz couldn't blame him. He would have been shaken too. 

Jazz threw his cloak off letting it drop to the ground and transformed. The mech stared at him, in shock for far too long, “Climb on, they are almost to us!” 

The mech awkwardly clambered on, and clung tightly to Jazz’s neck as they dashed down the deserted streets, Jazz’s hoof beats echoed loudly. 

Even as the hunters transformed and tried to give chase they were so clearly outclassed Jazz could not help but tease them, going just slow enough for them to nearly catch up before shooting off again. Jazz would have continued in this manner all night if the mech clinging to him had not been so terrified. His field made Jazz’s spark ache. No one should feel like that, and not this youngling. 

Jazz felt protective of him already. It was core coding come into play, but he could not bring himself to care. He would have this mech.

OoOoOoOo

Prowl held on tightly, closing his optics tightly. His doorwings clamped down tightly against his back, a clear advertisement of the fear and anxiety that he was feeling. He hoped that this creature would not hurt him, but he felt that he had a better chance with this mech than he did with the hunters. 

The unicorn ran through the streets, across the fields and finally into the dark forest. Only then did the unicorn slow. Prowl still held on, afraid to loosen his grip. 

“Yah can let go. They won’t find us now,” the unicorn’s soft voice said. 

Prowl let himself slide to the ground, his knees nearly buckling. The mech transformed, and helped Prowl to his feet. Prowl clung to him, feeling uneasy as the mech led him deeper into the forest. 

Prowl had only seen it from a distance. His caretakers had never let him venture outside the city or far away from their home. It was much...scarier than he had imagined. The ironoaks, and metal maples towered over their heads, blotting out was little light the moons provided. 

The unicorn held his hand tightly, leading him through the brush and brambles, and finally onto a small game trail. Prowl felt awkward, and scared, but the unicorn’s field pulsed around him. It was a comforting presence, full of warmth, and emotions Prowl did not have a name for. 

Prowl lost count of the mechanomiles they walked. They were deep into the forest before the unicorn slowed and finally pulled Prowl into a clearing. 

Prowl froze, and stared. He had never seen anything like it. Great crystal trees rose up in the center of the clearing, so many Prowl lost count of them. Each one had been carved into a house. From what Prowl could see beyond it all rose a castle. 

“Where are we?” Prowl murmured. 

“Crystal City,” the unicorn said in a smug tone. “Most of my people live here. Not all, mind you. There are smaller settlements throughout the forest, and some live on their own.” 

Prowl nodded, optics wide as he took in the scene. It was beautiful, and strange. “You never told me your name....or....why you s-saved me.” Prowl said, trying not to stare. 

“Jazz, I’m Jazz, my mech, and you are?” 

“Prowl.” 

“Com’on then, Prowler. Ah’ll show you where you are stayin’.” 

Jazz lead him through the streets, and towards the center of the city. Prowl craned his helm, looking up at the towering trees that surrounded them. 

He had never seen anything like it. “It’s beautiful,” he said, his doorwings fluttering. 

The black and white mech finally stopped at one of the larger doors. He drew a key from his subspace and opened the door, motioning for Prowl to enter. 

“Where are we?” Prowl asked.

“Home,” Jazz answered, lips curling up into a smile.

OoOoOoOo

Prowl was still not entirely sure what to make of the city around him. Jazz left him to his own devices, giving him his space as he acclimated himself...or tried to. His doorwing was dislocated when the mechs had bound him. The hurt had changed to a dull ache making the movement stiff. He tried to hide it, not wanting to bother Jazz with it. The mech had saved him, and now was seemingly burdened with his care. 

He didn’t want to burden Jazz any farther, not when he had been so kind to him. It did not stop Jazz from watching him and finally noticing though, “Prowler, what’s wrong? You’ve been...” Jazz frowned looking for the word, “Very stiff.” He reached out and touched Prowl’s doorwing. There was no hiding the wince.

Jazz frowned, “Let me take you to the temple. They can look at your wing and maybe figure out why you can’t transform.” 

“I don’t want to be a bother,” Prowl whispered. 

“Ya aren’t being a bother,” Jazz said, touching Prowl’s arm. “Ah want you to be happy, and healthy.” 

Prowl didn’t understand it, or even understand what Jazz wanted from him. “If you want.” 

Jazz took his hand, and lead him out of the house, towards the edge of the city and towards the castle that loomed over it all. “The temple grounds are beautiful. Ah wish we were visitin’ the abbey under better circumstance,” 

Prowl did as well. It didn’t stop him from gawking as they passed through the large gates and into the courtyard beyond. 

“The High-Priest is in the inner sanctum,” one of the priests said, approaching Jazz, “Go with peace, brother.” 

Jazz gave him a small bow, “You as well.” His hand tightened around Prowl’s as he lead him into the sanctuary. 

“Jazz! You came back. We were all so worried,” the small mech said, turning to greet him. He was an odd thing. His armour changing colour with every movement, and his optics glowing white, the colour of the god-touched. Prowl had thought that to be only a myth. 

“Ah am sorry to worry, yah, your grace,” Jazz said, bowing low. “High-Priest Prism, this is Prowl. I have brought him here to be healed. He was...injured during our flight from Iacon, and...ah was hoping you could see if you could help him with something else as well. He cannot transform.” 

“Come closer than,” the small mech said, smiling as Prowl did so. 

Prowl nervously watched the guards behind the priest. Their engines growled angrily as the priest touched Prowl. The light of the Priest optics brightened. Prowl gasped as the pain in his doorwing melted away. 

“It is his T-cog,” the priest murmured. “Let me---” 

Prowl whimpered, pain blossoming. His hands curled into firsts. “Please---please---it hurts.” 

“I know,” the priest said calmly. “It will pass soon, child.” 

Finally, Prowl fell to the floor, limp and strutless. Jazz gasped, running to him. “Your Grace!” 

“He will be fine, child. I have repaired him, but there is a price for everything. He will need rest.”

OoOoOoOo

Prowl came out of recharge slowly, confused about where he was. It finally came rushing back, along with the twinge of pain that lingered. Everything hurt, from the top of his helm to the bottom of his peds. 

“How are yah feelin’?” Jazz whispered, inching close, “Yah had me worried, mech. Yah recharged for three sols. Wasn’t sure if yah would ever wake.”

Prowl shivered, “I’m sorry I scared you.” 

“Ah care, ‘course I was worried. It’s nothing to apologize for,” Jazz said. “The high-priest said you should be able to transform now. It was your t-cog. He said it was all but shattered.” 

Prowl sat up with Jazz’s help, feeling over-heated and confused. “I---I can? Are you sure?” 

“I am. He said give it a decacycle. I know it will be hard, but it needs to heal completely before you start trying things.” 

“Things?” Prowl asked, shaking by now. “W-what do you mean?”

“Transforming. I am...very curious to see what you are.” 

Prowl stared, “What i-if I can’t.” 

“I’m sure you will do splendid,” Jazz smiled, and touched Prowl’s face, caressing the nub on Prowl’s forehead. “More than splendid. You have the look of a Praxian.” 

“I don’t know what that is,” Prowl said. 

“You have never heard the stories of Prima and her children? Prima was the first Prime, beloved of Primus. She gave her god triplets, the progenitors of the first races of Cybertron. Solus, Praxa and Alicor. Solus and Praxa were gifted with flight...but eventually Praxa crossed Unicron, and he cursed her and all of her descendants. They were forever flightless.” 

Prowl stared, “You think I’m cursed?” 

Jazz laughed, “I think you are a flightless equine. An alicorn. You have the markings of a horn, and the doorwings. You will be beautiful.” 

Prowl shrunk away, looking confused. “I--I’m not though. I-I-I’m glitched.” 

“Prowler, don’t say that. Yer wonderful.” 

Prowl gave him a confused look, “I’m useless. Even my creators said so.” 

“Never say that, sweetspark,” Jazz said, an unreadable expression on his faceplates. He pulled Prowl into his arms, hugging the youngling tightly. “You have mechs that care for you now, and a place here if you want it. You, my mech, are the farthest thing from useless. Don’t forget that.” 

Prowl ducked his helm, there was no arguing with Jazz.

OoOoOoOo

Sols later when Jazz suggested that they get out of the house, Prowl was more than ready to head out. As nice as resting had been he was bored. Jazz’s choice of venue was surprising. The building Prowl took him to was unassuming...if you could call any of the houses and stores built into the crystalline trees that. It was bigger than most, and when they went inside Prowl was floored. he had never seen so many datapads in his entire existence, and yet there were stacks and stacks here. 

Datapads had been Prowl’s only friends as a youngling. His creators had moved often, fromt district to district dragging Prowl with him. There had never been time for friends. So he had escaped into the stories that he had found. It made existence bearable. 

He stared in the entrance, leaning into Jazz. Uncertain. “Can I....can I....” 

“They are for everyone to use, Prowler. Find what you want. You can even bring it home. We’ll come back, ah promise.” 

Prowl’s doorwings shook, and he turned to Jazz, hugging the mech tightly. “I don’t understand why you are being so nice to me.” 

“Ah, Prowler, you are a good spark, come on, lets find yah some datapads.” 

They browsed the stacks and Prowl ended up leaving with a small pile, and a lighter spark.

OoOoOoOo

It took nearly a decacycle for Prowl to realize that Jazz was courting him. He had never had any experience with such things personally, but he had witnessed it from afar. The gifts were nice. Energon treats, datapads, and once a bowl with an electrumkoi swimming about. Its scales glinted in the soft light, and made Prowl smile. He’d never had a pet before. It was his favourite gift. 

The thought that Jazz wanted him. Wanted enough to bond with him made his spark skip a rotation. It left him giddy, pleased, and scared all at once. He was not entirely sure how he felt about Jazz, but the warm feeling he always got when the mech was near was telling. He thought about it as he climbed up the spiral stairs up to the balcony that was nestled in the cusp of the tree’s great branches. The balcony was big, and high enough that Prowl could see the stars at night winking back at him. Jazz said that most homes had such places. They were a throwback from the times when all of Primus’ children lived as one. Once this valley had been filled not only with the unicorns but the alicorns and the pegasi as well. He wished he could have seen that. He wished he could have been born into that. 

As it was...he found his new form awkward. 

Jazz seemed to appreciate it though. They galloped together in the meadow earlier that day. Prowl flushed as he thought about that. Even he could tell that Jazz had a beautiful form. He was black and white, with touches of blue. All legs. He wasn’t the only one that noticed either. He had seen more than a few mech’s watching Jazz. A red and yellow mech named Blaster for one, and a dark blue one named Soundwave, but Jazz only had optics for him. 

“Crystal for your thoughts?” Jazz asked as he came up the stairs. 

“Nothing really. Just feeling lucky,” Prowl said. He smiled shyly up at Jazz, taking a seat on one of the benches, he patted the spot beside him. “I’ve never really...had a home before. This feels like it though,” he whispered, and was pleased the way Jazz perked up at the confession. 

“Ah am glad tah hear that,” he wiggled closer, and wrapped an arm around Prowl pulling him closer. 

Prowl’s doorwings fluttered happily, a bubble of joy bursting in his spark. He froze for a moment before leaning into the touch. Jazz made him feel warm and safe. It was strange. The events that lead up to the hunters catching him felt like a distant memory flux. “I’m glad you think so too, Jazz.”

OoOoOoOo

Prowl trotted in the garden that surrounded Jazz’s home. It still felt odd. The vestigial wings on his back flexed, unfurling as he stretched them out. They were covered in the softest of filament fur. It wafted in the breeze as Prowl moved around the garden, his tail flagging. His frame was changing. Jazz said it was because his spark was finally mature. It left him uncomfortable in his own plating. 

His horn had grown in in the sols before. It was a heavy weight on his forehead. Jazz said he would get used to it eventually, but Prowl was not so sure. Nothing felt normal any longer. Systems that he had not know he had came online giving him warnings across his HUD, and then his core temperature rose. It left him restless, made him want to move, and lead to his current pacing. 

It did not help though. 

If anything he felt worse. Hot. Clenching inside. 

He needed something. Something to take away the heat and the need clouding his processor. He would have run it off, had Jazz not trotted into the garden, circling him, nipping at his sides. Prowl shivered, leaning into Jazz, his metalhide twitching.

::Please,:: Prowl whimpered over the comm, not entirely sure what he was begging for other than relief.

::Ah will take care of yah, Prowler.:: Jazz manoeuvred behind him. At first Prowl didn’t know what he was about, until the other mech was mounting him, and pressing inside. His film gave away with a sharp pain that melted away as Jazz began to move. 

Pleasure built and hummed in his system until it was unbearable. Then it grew until the were both shouting, and they fell together. 

Afterwards Prowl was nearly too wrung out to manage transforming, but somehow he managed. Jazz’s arms wound around him, pulling him tight. 

“I will always take care of you, Prowler,” Jazz whispered into his audial.


End file.
